


A Wandering Dream: Tumble in the Hay

by AmdelMari



Series: A Wandering Dream [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmdelMari/pseuds/AmdelMari
Summary: Just a little tumble in the hay on a cool winter night.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Wandering Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578355
Kudos: 29





	A Wandering Dream: Tumble in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece that kept nudging at me until I had to write it down. Completely NSFW

**A Wandering Dream  
Tumble in the Hay**

For a winter evening, it was unseasonably warm. The children were in bed for the night. After checking on them one last time to ensure they were truly asleep, Moira stepped out of the house and wandered to the horse stable beside the house. The other three houses were dimmed for the night as well. She was probably the only Rutherford still awake at such a late hour. Rubbing her arms to chase away the slight chill of the night air, her feet led her to the door to the stables. Pushing inside, she smiled in greeting at Grizzly and Stout.

Grizzly snorted in greeting, bobbing her head at Moira. Walking over, she reached up and rubbed Grizzly’s snout. “Maybe we can get a ride in tomorrow, Grizzly.”

Stout snorted in protest from his stall. With a giggle, Moira stepped back and moved to give affection to the faithful war-steed that was her husband’s. He gobbled up her attention like a starved child. A fact that always made Cullen roll his eyes. Once each horse was satisfied with their attentions, she went about ensuring they had enough oats and water for the evening. She even checked the salt lick. Although it was usually Cullen’s job to tend the horses before bed in the evenings, Moira was seeing to it for the last three weeks.

Cullen had gone with Emerson to deliver a batch of Mabari pups to Denerim. It was Cullen’s second litter of pups they’d been able to breed. Emerson used the excuse to delivering kegs of ale to go with Cullen to deliver the pups as well. King Alistair had specifically requested one himself before changing his mind to three of the pups. This meant they’d garnered more attention for their fine bred pups. So he wasn’t due back for another five days at least. Moira moved to the hay pile and grabbed the pitchfork. Each horse would need a bit more hay in their stalls and perhaps even their winter blankets. Although it wasn’t _that_ cold, it wouldn’t take much to _get_ that cold. Snow was coming soon. Moira could smell it in the air. She bent and shoved the pitchfork into the hay.

Hands grabbed her suddenly and she startled a cry of surprise. A strong arm banded over her stomach from behind while the other hand knocked the wooden handle from her hand and took her wrist captive. Moira’s instincts, though rusty, started to kick in. She tucked her head forward before throwing her head back. Of course her attacker shifted their head in time to avoid the broken nose she was hoping to give. The person was obviously a man and very strong. Build solidly; like…

Oh…

She bit her lip as she realized what her situation really was. A husky chuckle sounded in her ear, making her shiver with anticipation. He shuffled them both around until she was pressed against a railing to an empty horse stall. The obvious bulge of desire pressed into her arse. The arm banding across her stomach shifted so that hand could pluck at the ties to her leathers. Sliding her legs a bit further apart, she watched as her breath made little white, puffy clouds before her mouth. Calloused, strong fingers pushed into her smalls before they slid through her slick folds. Two spread her lips wide while another toyed with her sensitized clit. She gasped and bucked against the hand; suddenly quite needy.

“My, my, my…what have we here?”

Moira whimpered as Cullen’s lust-filled voice filled her ear.

“It seems someone’s rather glad to see me.”

“Mm…yes…” Moira whispered then gasped loudly as he finally penetrated with two thick digits. She rocked against his hand shamelessly as his fingers fucked her. She was building up rather quickly when he withdrew his hand completely without warning. She growled out a protest only to yelp as her leathers and smalls with both yanked down. The cold air hit her wet folds and chilled her instantly. Cullen bent her further over the railing. She turned her arse up more. He pressed his thick cock into her slowly at first then seated himself fully in one full thrust. She cried out in wonton need.

Cullen’s hand came to cover her mouth, his lips to her ear once more, “careful now…wouldn’t want to wake the children.”

Her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head as Cullen began to rock back and forth; sliding through her throbbing sex. Once he seemed certain she’d contain her sounds somewhat, he released her mouth and shoved his hands under her shirt. Her breast band was then yanked down so his hands could cup and massage her full breasts. Moira dropped her head forward to lean on her forearms. Cullen angled himself just so; hitting her sweet spot deep inside. She bit her wrist hard enough to bruise to muffle her scream.

“Maker but you look so beautiful like this…” He grunted as he continued to thrust into her in deep, hard strokes yet slowly. Antagonizing slow. “The way you feel wrapped around my cock…Maker—Moira…mmm…”

She panted heavily before she managed to lift her head, “Cullen…I swear…if you don’t pick up the pace, I’m going to buck you off and bring myself to satisfaction.”

He groaned before laughing, deep in his throat. That sexy sound that made her toes curl. “Maybe I’d like to watch that. But then I’d be forced to take you harder on the floor of the stables.”

Moira heard the challenge in his voice. She felt his purposely slow down; his cock dragging against every nerve as he withdrew like the patience of a fucking priest. She threw her arm back and shoved him just as he reached the head of his penis. He stumbled a step back, actually surprised she’d shoved him off. She spun around; kicking her pants and boots off. Hooking her left leg up on the railing behind her, she reached down with both hands and began to tweak her own clit while shoving her fingers into her own cunt. Her pace was quick and meant to bring her to satisfaction quickly. In the last three weeks, she’d done this _many_ times, imagining it was her husband’s mouth, hands, or cock making her come hard.

It wasn’t the same. And seeing the predatory look on his face while he watched her hands work furiously between her thighs; hand wrapped around his own arousal? Well, that alone was well worth it just to get that view. Cullen hissed, rotating his wrist as he pumped himself. Moira finally crested her peak and whimpered her release. She leaned heavily back against the railing, dropping her leg back down.

Cullen watched her, slowing his stroking. “That was fucking gorgeous, Moira…”

Moira’s eyebrows shot up. Cullen rarely swore. A blush rushed her face. She wasn’t exactly a prude. She’d been rather bold in their bed before. But seeing this hungry beast before her made her suddenly so very in need to be at his mercy. She put extra sway in her hips as she sashayed to her heavy breathing husband.

“Let’s see you live up to your challenge.”

Cullen spun and tackled her to the hay pile. She squealed before laughing. He devoured her mouth with his kisses and she moaned with every single one. He rolled over so she was straddling him. Moira, however, didn’t move to take him within her sheath. A frown ticked over his brow.

“What is it, love?”

“This give _me_ the control. I want you to be charge of this. Make me scream, Cullen. That is, if you still can?” She knew her eyes were glittering with her challenge.

Cullen’s whiskey eyes narrowed and she was moving. She was on her stomach and her hips up so fast she hardly realized he’d moved. He still didn’t just slam himself into her. Always taking care so that he never hurt her. But when he did finally sink balls deep into her, Moira moaned and bowed her back like a cat in heat.

“Tonight is filled with sights I’m never going to forget,” he purred as he leaned over her, licking her shoulder blades. “I’m going to revisit these images when I’m on the road and take myself in hand until I spill my seed on myself like a green recruit…”

Moira looked over her shoulder, “keep talking like that, Templar…and I’ll be coming before you even start.”

Cullen grinned at her, “then I’ll consider myself _very_ successful if I can bring my wife to orgasm with my words alone.”

Moira snorted and opened her mouth. All that came out was a sharp cry of pleasure as he rocked himself quickly and roughly into her. His hips pulled back and slammed forward with enough force that she fell to her elbows. The angle given with that made her bite her wrist again to muffle her scream of ecstasy. Cullen tested her with a few more hard thrusts.

“I—I’m good, love…r—really. Please…just…more!”

Cullen sighed, his tension loosening up a bit before he settled himself. He then began to pound into her. The sounds of his hips pummeling her arse cheeks were beyond obscene. Moira couldn’t get enough of it. She could smell hay, horses, and sex. Somehow, it only amplified her pleasure than dulled it. She pressed both hands over her mouth to keep herself quiet enough _not_ to wake her little ones. Or the whole damn farm at this point. Cullen was muffling his own growls, groans, and grunts somehow as well. Then that delicious coil within her snapped. She bucked back into Cullen’s hard cock wildly as she felt her orgasm take her. She didn’t realize her hands had slipped from her mouth to release her echoing keen. Cullen seemed to forget about muffling his own sounds of climax as he hammered his hips into her brokenly before he roared like his namesake.

Moira collapsed and Cullen fell into the hay beside her; chest heaving. She rolled over and tucked herself into his side. The chill of the winter night slowly permeated their sex-crazed haze.

“I need to surprise you in the stables more often,” Cullen chuckled.

Moira laughed, weakly smacking his pectoral. “Riiiight…because we apparently needed a tumble in the hay. Literally.”

Cullen grinned at her, wiggling his brows suggestively. “Isn’t that how you were conceived?”

Moira blinked at him before gasping in mock horror, “Cullen Stanton Rutherford! How dare you bring my parents’ sex life into this!”

Cullen laughed loudly, throwing his head back. The hay stuck into his now riotous curls. However, his laughter stopped abruptly at the same time Moira’s heart skipped.

“Mommy? Are you okay?”

Moira swore under her breath and scrambled for her undergarments and trousers while Cullen frantically searched for his. “Y—yes, baby! Go back to the house! I’ll be there in a minute!”

“…I heard you scream…”

Moira’s face turned tomato red. She managed to somehow shove her underwear and trouser up in one violent tug. She popped up and smiled at her child over by the front entrance of the stable. “See? Just fine!”

“…why do you have hay in your hair? Did you fall?”

“Uh…” Moira floundered for an excuse to tell her eldest child of seven years. She glanced back at Cullen to see he was smothering his own laughter in his arms now that he had his pants back on. She shot him a glare. Then it hit her, “your daddy just scared the crap out of me.”

Cullen regained himself and rose to his feet, “hey sweetie.”

“Daddy!” Was all it took to forget their state of dress. The seven-year-old flew across the stables and sailed into Cullen’s arms. “You’re home!”

“I am, my sweet. I am. I wanted to surprise your mommy. And I do believe I was _quite_ successful.”

Moira smirked at the smug look he shot her over their child’s head. “I suppose you could call that a success.”

Cullen’s eyes sparked with the challenge. Moira tossed her now tousled hair over her shoulder while Cullen lifted the little girl into his arms.

“Best get you back to bed, huh, sweetie?” Cullen spoke to their daughter.

With a yawn, the little one tucked her head against her father’s shoulders. They walked from the stable. It was only when they reached the entrance that Moira remembered her task.

“I still need to toss some more hay into the stalls and grab the horses’ winter blankets…”

Cullen reached out and pulled her into his side, “leave it be. I’ll come back out and see to it myself.”

“Are you sure? I can easily just—”

“Moira,” Cullen interrupted her patiently, “I’ll take care of it, love. Let’s get inside. Get you warmed up and then I’ll tend to the chores. Then I’ll come to bed and make sure you stay nice and warm.”

Moira tried to hide her amusement as he winked at her over their little girl’s head. She would never grow tired of that man…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A bit racy, I admit! But who WOULDN'T feel racy with Cullen around?


End file.
